Sasuke Nerosabu
|kanji = サスケネロの佐武 |romaji = Sasuke Nerosabu) |alias = '''Dark Commander (ダークコマンダーダークコマンダー)|color = Red|text = White|name = Sasuke Nerosabu|race = Human|gender = Male|birthdate = January 13|age = 19 (Pre-Time Skip) 23 (Post-Time Skip)|height = 5'5 (Pre-Time Skip) 5'8 (Post-Time Skip)|weight = 130 (Pre-Time Skip) 135 (Post-Time Skip)|eye color = Brown|hair color = Black|blood type = B|guild mark = Right Shoulder|affiliation = Shūryō|occupation = Mage|previous occupation = Dark Mage Scientist|team = Double S|partner = Setsuna Yukimura|base of operations = Shūryō Main Building|previous team = Big Three|previous partner = Unknown|status = Alive|marital status = Single|relatives = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father Unnamed Sister(deceased)|magic = Command Water Magic|weapons = Yami Shi}}Sasuke Nerosabu (サスケネロの佐武 Sasuke Nerosabu) is a a former member of Paradonix, the guild master of Shūryō, and the ever-present partner of Setsuna Yukimura. He was once a part of the former Big Three, and served as one of their leading scientists. However, after finding out Paradonix's true intentions, he escaped, and traveled for a long period of time before bumping into Setsuna Yukimura. After finding out she was once part of the newer Big Three, the two formed Shūryō, so they could bring Paradonix down. He is also the main male protagonist of Fairy Tail: The Last Sunset alongside his partner, Setsuna Yukimura. Appearance Sasuke has medium length black hair, and slightly tanned skin. Before the time-skip, Sasuke wore the typical Shūryō uniform. He wore a high collared cloak that is white with red trim in color. Underneath the cloak, he wears a white undershirt, silver pants, and red and white shoes. At this time, he only wielded Yami, and he wore it sheathed on his back. He wears fingerless black gloves. At this time, Sasuke barely wore anything but his uniform, like his partner Setsuna Yukimura. When he did dress in something other than his uniform, it was usually a black underarmor shirt, jeans, and sneakers. However, after the time-skip, Sasuke learned how to dual-wield, and now has a second sword, Shi, on his back. He now wears a black cloak with white trim, black undershirt, and black pants. He still wears his fingerless gloves. His secondary sword, Shi, is cryan in color with white trim around the hilt. His primary sword, Yami, is black in color, and has white trim surrounding it. Personality Personality-wise, Sasuke is very lighthearted, and often tries to put humor inside his guildmates' lives. However, during his time in Paradonix, Sasuke had a extremely different personality. During his time partnered with Paradonix, he often showed a cruel, cold demeanor. As proved when one of his experiments failed, and he beat the child until he died. However, after his defection from Paradonix, Sasuke shows himself to have a variant of Survivor's guilt. He often reprimanded himself for participating in Paradonix, and felt a high amount of remorse for his actions, and for all the deaths he caused, just like Setsuna. He often would question himself if he deserved happiness or not. After meeting Setsuna, it is noted his guilt was slightly lifted. After forming Shūryō, Sasuke's lightheartedness comes out, and he is often seen joking around with his friends. Setsuna often remarked that he seemed more alive after forming the guild. Which is actually true compared his personality before formingShūryō. Like many of the former scientists of Paradonix, Sasuke has a sadistic side. However, it rarely comes out, since Sasuke is able to control his emotions quite well. But, when it does manage to come out, the state of mind he is in is similar to Soul Eater's Black Blood. He takes on the aura of deep insanity, and will stop at nothing to defeat his opponent. But, this side rarely comes out, unless he is angered to the boiling point. History Not much is known about Sasuke's history, except that he was once an experiment, and a former scientist of the Big Three. As a scientist in Paradonix, Sasuke took part in human experimentation, and was told that it was to create a era of perfect prodigies free of criminals. However, after discovering Paradonix's true intentions, he was able to escape from it. While he was travelling, he was able to acquire a knowledge of a magic called Command. He decided to try and learn it, in order to protect himself should Paradonix come after him. However, after having the basics of Command down, Paradonix indeed came after him, and wounded him enough so that he could never use magic again- unless he wanted to use half of his Eterano every time he cast a attack. It was after that experience that Sasuke bumped into Setsuna Yukimura at the park. Somehow, he managed to befriend Setsuna, and soon found out that she was a former scientist in Paradonix. The two then formed the guild Shūryō, in order to bring down Paradonix. Synopsis |-| Synopsis= Flashback Arc *The Last Sunset's Past Equipment Yami and Shi: Yami and Shi are Sasuke's swords. Both are incredibly light, one-handed swords, allowing Sasuke to dual wield. Yami is pitch black in color, with white trim around the knuckle guard and hilt. Yami is the heavier sword out of the two, and is Sasuke primary sword. Shi is cyan in color, and has white trim and designs on the hilt and knuckle guard. It is the lighter sword out of the two, and is Sasuke's secondary sword. Since Sasuke has excellent marksmanship and swordsmanship, he uses Yami and Shi as his main form of attack. He also uses Yami and Shi as his main form attack because of the injury he received from Paradonix. *'Darkness and Death: Empty World' (闇と死：空の世界 Yami to Shi: Sora no Sekai): is a "light speed" succession of attacks. Sasuke holds both of his swords behind him, infuses his magic power into them, and sprints towards his target. He then jumps right before reaching his target, and uses his momentum to strike his target. While his target is stunned, he attacks with a rapid succession of attacks, pinpointing most of the target's pressure points. Magic and Abilities Command Command is a unique type of Caster Magic developed by a unnamed teacher, and then taught to Kayden. The concept around the magic is to input commands into the specified target's brain. In order to utilize Command, the wielder must be in contact with the target. The use of Command depends on the user, as the magic's power level is determined by the amount of concentration and maturity the wielder has. It is speculated that the developer of the magic has attempted to teach multiple students Command, but failed. Generally, the magic takes up a considerable amount of Eternano, depending on what type of spell the wielder casts. The more offensive, the more it takes. However, the user cannot Command the order of Death into the brain without killing themselves. This is because the command of Death will use up all of the user's eterano, thus killing them. This rule was enforced during the magic's development to prevent mass murder. Also, the user cannot command the brain to make fake memories, however, it can command the brain to twist certain memories, as long as the caster has a clear image of what truly happened, and not just a blurry, inconclusive image. If, the user does not have a clear image, the spell will rebound on the user. *'Command: Delete' (コマンド:削除 Komando: Sakujo): This is the only short-ranged spell, and can often miss. Sasuke gets into a fighting stance, and holds his hands out. The use of this spell is to "delete" a oncoming attack. However, he must know what spell is coming his way, or else he could risk deleting certain oncoming attacks from himself. Since virtually nobody has ever seen this spell, it is speculated that it doesn't exist. However, it indeed does exist, as Setsuna has been the witness of the spell. Water Magic Despite having to use massive amounts of Eterano in order to utilize magic, the only reason Sasuke is powerful is because of his excellent planning. Sasuke has a record of "one-shot down" battles because of this. Because of the high risks of using Command, Sasuke uses water magic as his main attack magic. However, despite his mastery over water magic, he still tends to wait until the end of the battle in order to fight. Despite the drawback of having to use half of his magic power to fight, Sasuke is still a strong person. Master Swordsmanship As proved countless times, Sasuke is extremely proficient in utilizing his two swords, Yami and Shi. Yami, being the heavier of the two, is his primary sword, as he uses it to attack, while using Shi to parry and block. However, it has been noted that Shi has been use to attack as it is lighter, and has a faster attack speed than Yami. No matter which way he uses it, he is still a master at swordsmanship, and combined with his speed and reflexes, his swords can create a insurmountable amount of damage. Enhanced Speed While not as fast as his partner, Setsuna Yukimura, he is still quite fast. Combined with his swordsmanship, he can cause devastating damage to his targets. At a regular run, Sasuke can almost be as fast as Jet when he runs at High Speed. At a sprint, he can almost catch up to Setsuna. But, despite that, Sasuke can easily outrun many of the members of his guild. On many occasions, his speed managed to save his life, or others' lives. For example, during a one-on-one fight with Kaito Lance, he was able to escape quickly when he was almost empty on Eterano. Immense Strength Since Sasuke cannot rely on his magic alone, he relies on his strength, speed, and swordsmanship. While he may refer to his strength as "slightly above average", that is an understatement. He was able to throw Setsuna over his head for a long distance without break a sweat. When utilizing his swords, he usually combines his strength with it as well. Just like his partner Setsuna, Sasuke is able to target his opponent's weak spots, and inflict critical damage to them. His strength has been described as "inhuman", or "like a fearsome, furious demon".